sailormoonfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Wrażliwość mężczyzny! Rei łamie serce Yūichirō?
Wrażliwość mężczyzny! Rei łamie serce Yūichirō? (jap. 男の優しさ! 雄一郎レイに失恋? Otoko no yasashisa! Yūichirō Rei ni shitsuren) – 10 (99) odcinek trzeciej serii anime. Jego premiera odbyła się w Japonii 18 czerwca 1994 roku. Opis odcinka Świątynia Hikawa. Jest środek nocy, a Rei oddaje się medytacjom. Próbuje rozgryźć, co oznacza jej cyklicznie powtarzający się sen o zbliżającej się ciszy. Obserwuje ją ukradkiem zmartwiony jej zdrowiem Yūichirō. Chłopak mimo rady dziadka, który poleca mu dać sobie spokój, stara się zwrócić na siebie uwagę Rei, jednak dziewczyna jest tak skupiona, że nie zwraca na nic uwagi. Ostatecznie wciąż nic nie odkrywa. Zauważa jednak Yūichirō. Prosi go, by zostawił ją na razie samą. Chłopak za to w trosce o jej włosy, zostawia jej swój pasek, by mogła je związać. Przenosimy się do laboratorium profesora Tomoe. Jest on wściekły przez niszczenie jego "żywych form sztuki" przez Kaolinite. Ta jednak jak zwykle jakoś go uspokaja i profesor upojony wizją bliskiego niszczenia świata znów zaczyna rechotać. Kolejne jajo daimona Kaolinite umieszcza w miejskim tramwaju. Zamierza poczekać, aż do pojazdu wejdzie ktoś z czystym sercem, wtedy zaatakuje. Tymczasem zaniepokojony Yūichirō obserwuje Rei na mieście. Przyłapuje go na tym Usagi. Pociesza go i uspokaja. Z typową sobie beztroską oświadcza chłopakowi, że tym, co Rei próbuje przewidzieć podczas medytacji, jest pytanie, czy będzie szczęśliwa jako... małżonka Yūichirō. Chłopak jest cały w skowronkach, ale radość nie trwa długo, gdyż przyłapuje Rei na rozmowie z Haruką. Oczywiście Yūichirō nie ma pojęcia, że Haruka jest dziewczyną i całe zajście bierze za randkę. Teraz jest zrozpaczony... Zbliża się wieczór, dziewczyny jak zwykle zakuwają do egzaminów. Rei jednak przysypia z powodu zmęczenia i znów ma wizję ciszy. Dziewczyny się o nią martwią, ale Rei zbywa wszystko zmęczeniem. Usagi oczywiście rzuca sugestię, że myśli o Yūichirō. Rei wychodzi do łazienki i w drodze powrotnej wpada na Minako, która mówi jej, że przyjaciółkom może powiedzieć o wszystkim. Już w lepszych humorach wracają do nauki. Tymczasem Yūichirō biega. Rozmyśla przy okazji o swoim "konkurencie" Haruce. Po chwili jest świadkiem rozmowy Michiru i Haruki. Nie słyszy słów, ale z gestów wnioskuje, że jest to randka. Postanawia oczywiście zemścić się na Haruce za domniemaną zdradę uczuć Rei i wyzywa go na pojedynek. Jednak nie idzie mu za dobrze i ciągle ląduje w błocie. Odgłosy walki słyszy przechodząca w pobliżu Rei. Zrezygnowany obroną Haruki przez Rei, Yūichirō postanawia odejść, każąc na odchodnym Haruce zostawić Michiru i złączyć się z Rei. Dziewczyna oczywiście nie ma pojęcia, o co chodzi, a Rei jest wściekła i rozżalona krótkowzrocznością i brakiem zaufania Yūichirō. Pozostałe dziewczyny tymczasem wciąż się uczą. Słyszą jednak, że Yūichirō zamierza opuścić świątynię. Próbują go powstrzymać, jednak bez skutku. Wychodząc chłopak mija się jeszcze z Rei. Dziewczyny widząc, co się święci, wysyłają Rei, by wszystko mu wyjaśniła. Ostatecznie Rei nie zdąża. Yūichirō wchodzi do feralnego tramwaju (zainfekowanego przez daimona) i zostaje zaatakowany. Rei staje do walki w obronie ukochanego, jednak w pojedynkę za wiele zrobić nie może. Kaolinite stwierdza, że znowu nie ma talizmanu, i gdy zamierza zniszczyć kryształ, przybywają pozostałe czarodziejki i ratują sytuację. Następuje ciężka walka, czarodziejki są w odwrocie. Jednak dzięki talizmanom Rei udaje się im unieruchomić bestię. Teraz Sailor Moon może pokonać potwora. Potwór odchodzi, a Rei zajmuje się Yūichirō. Kiedy chłopak odzyskuje przytomność, zabiera go z powrotem do świątyni, wmawiając mu, że całe zajście było tylko snem... Obsada * Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon – Kotono Mitsuishi * Ami Mizuno/Sailor Mercury – Aya Hisakawa * Rei Hino/Sailor Mars – Michie Tomizawa * Makoto Kino/Sailor Jupiter – Emi Shinohara * Minako Aino/Sailor Venus – Rica Fukami * Haruka Tenō/Sailor Uranus – Megumi Ogata * Michiru Kaiō/Sailor Neptune – Masako Katsuki * Luna – Keiko Han * Artemis – Yasuhiro Takato * Dziadek Rei – Tomomichi Nishimura * Yūichirō Kumada – Bin Shimada * Profesor Sōichi Tomoe – Akira Kamiya * Kaolinite – Noriko Uemura * Toden – Tomoko Maruo Ciekawostki * Piosenka, która pojawiła się w tle, gdy Yūichirō odszedł to Azusa ni-gō. Galeria Zapowiedź odc99.jpg|Zapowiedź odcinka Ep99 1.jpg Ep99 2.jpg Ep99 3.jpg Ep99 4.jpg Ep99 5.jpg Ep99 6.jpg Ep99 7.jpg Ep99 8.jpg Uwagi * Polski tytuł odcinka Polsatu to Wielka miłość Yūichirō. en:The Kindness of a Man! Yuichiro, Heartbroken by Rei? de:Liebeskummer (Episode 99) Kategoria:Odcinki trzeciej serii